World
by ElizabethB.S
Summary: ¿Como es que ahora Fuyumi estaba en el mundo demoníaco?, ¿Como es que allí conoció a los mejores amigos que pudo imaginar?...Quizás fue solo una coincidencia o solo el destino que la guió hasta todas esas aventuras y claro la llevo hasta el amor de su vida o tal ves...¿El amor de su muerte?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic así que espero que no este tan mal.**

_**El comienzo**_

_¿Cómo fue que todo esto comenzó?, Un simple error quizás o tal vez el destino fue quien los unió, Quien sabe. Toda esta historia gira en torno a un mundo demoniaco, El cual es totalmente al que un humano podría llegar a imaginar. Pero no es todo este mundo es donde todo comienza, La historia de amor mas graciosa que se pueda pensar y una gran historia de amistad que a cualquiera le gustaría contar._

_Todo comienzo cuando Fuyumi, Una simple mortal fue a dar en el mundo demoniaco, No fue algo muy "Común" para ella pero al parecer para nadie lo fue, Fuyumi es una chica de aspecto dulce e inocente, Con un cuerpo ya formado, El cabello corto y de color negro, Sus ojos son azules algo opacos pero aun así hermosos._

_No era el día mas hermoso pero tampoco era un mal día, Fuyumi estaba en su cuarto felizmente descansando pero cuando se acerco a su armario para sacar algunas cosas se encontró con aquello que cambiaria su vida por completo y para siempre, Una cortina, Si una cortina de color negro, Fuyumi paso por aquella cortina sin saber lo que le esperaba detrás de ella y al verlo se sorprendió, Era algo asombroso, Algo que jamás había visto y si le hubieran contado no hubiese creído, Un lugar que parecía de ensueño….El mundo demoniaco._

_Al principio no pudo creer lo que sus propios ojos le mostraban pero aquello era real, Lo que veía sentía y olía era una realidad pero aun así, Su mente no podía creer aquello._

_-¿Pero que es esto?-Se dijo Fuyumi mirando todo a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad y miedo en la mirada lo cual era inevitable al estar en un lugar desconocido, Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo solo a donde sus pies le llevaran y llego a un lugar, Parecía una ciudad a simple vista y no se podía negar ni afirmar, Fuyumi solo caminaba hasta que algo la empujo, Solo voltio viendo a su agresor o agresora y vio alguien que llamo su atención._

_-Perdóname,¿Estas bien?-Fuyumi solo miro a aquella chica que ofrecía su mano y la acepto sonriendo levemente, Al tomar la mano ajena se dio cuenta de algo, Esa mano estaba muy fría, Observo a la chica y vio algo raro en ella…¿Colmillos?_

**Espero que les haya gustado algo este capitulo, Bueno recuerden que el anime no me pertenece solo hare una rara variación de el mismo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que al menos les guste un poco n.n**_

_**¿Donde se supone estoy?**_

_Realmente era extraño ver a una chica con colmillos o al menos para Fuyumi lo solo una simple humana para ella era extraño algo como eso por lo que solo se quedo mirando los colmillos de la chica pensando que tan solo eran para una broma o algo por el inconscientemente acerco su mano a los colmillos tocándolos por lo que se asusto un poco al notar que no eran de plástico sino que eran duros que quizás era colmillos reales._

_-¿Tiene algo mis colmillos?-Le dijo la chica mientras miraba a Fuyumi tocar sus colmillos,Ciertamente no era algo que le molestara solo se le hacia extraño que estando en el mundo demoníaco se le hiciera tan raro el tocar los colmillos de un vampiro._

_-Soy Cristal Phantom y por si no te has dado cuenta aun soy un vampiro-Le sonrió mientras se lo otro lado Fuyumi no podía creer lo que escuchaba pues para ella los vampiros eran algo que salían en las películas no algo real,Solo puso comenzar a pensar "¿Donde estoy?"..."¿Como llegue a este lugar?".Eso era lo único que podía pensar Fuyumi ante lo dicho por la chica ahora ya no desconocida._

_-Y...Yo soy F..Fuyumi Yanagi...Soy un...Humano-Solo le dijo Fuyumi algo asustada por lo era normal y no podia recordar como llego a ese lugar y mucho menos como poder salir de el,Cristal solo le miro y le sonrío tratando de tranquilizarla aunque en el interior estaba un poco sorprendida de ver un humano en el mundo demoníaco._

_-Primero que todo estas en el mundo demoníaco,Segundo es raro ver humanos aquí así que ten cuidado y tercero...Tratare de ayudarte-Le dijo Cristal tomando la mano de Fuyumi y llevándola directo hacia una especie de mansió llegar Cristal abrió la puerta de la mansión dejando pasar a Fuyumi dentro,Era un lugar lujoso o al menos para Fuyumi lo era pues tenia sillones rojos de terciopelo por lo que se podía notar._

_-Gracias por ayudarme-Le dijo Fuyumi sonriendo le a Cristal,Se le quedo mirando unos segundos puesto que no se habia dado cuenta que Cristal tenia el pelo blanco,Largo como hasta la cintura y con una trenza al lado miro los ojos y vio que eran celestes lo cual se le hizo extraño pues la primera vez que se los había visto eran de color su boca y se dio cuenta que ya no tenia los colmillos como hace un rato había tenido._

_-¿Por qué ya no tienes colmillos y tus ojos cambiaron de color?-Le pregunto mientras le seguia mirando detalladamente pues nunca había visto que a alguien le pasara algo como eso y se le hacia bastante solo se detuvo y le miro._

_-Mira...Al ser un vampiro cuando saco mis colmillos el color de mis ojos cambia a un tono carmesí,Es algo que le pasa a todos los vampiros o al menos a la mayoria-Le sonrío mientras le comenzó a refleccionar y lo entendió perfectamente claro que despues de un buen rato pensá detuvieron frente a una puerta grande de color negro con pequeños retoques en color rojo,Cristal la abrió y dentro habían bastantes personas._

_-Bueno ellos son..._

_**Y aquí termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito.**_


End file.
